¿No Es Esa Mi Camisa?
by youaremysilence
Summary: -somos hermanos… - le informo la susodicha -hermanastro – le corrigió el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño – no tenemos ningún tipo de lazo sanguíneo – sus manos pasaron de la pequeña cintura de la chica a sus pecho, este los tomo sin ninguna vacilación y sonrió al ver a Sakura arquearse contra su pecho. LEMON/One-shot


Desde hace aproximadamente un mes que Sakura y su madre vivían en la gran mansión de los Uchiha's y es que cuando Mikoto vio a Fugaku por primera vez fue según ella "amor a primera vista".

Sakura no se sentía muy cómoda en aquella casa ya que Fugaku tenía un hijo de dieciocho años llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Un casanovas profesional, en menos de un mes lo había visto con más de 5 chicas diferentes. A Sakura no le cabía en la cabeza como era posible que fuera tan playboy, ella no era muy popular entre los chicos por lo que cuando alguien la miraba era o para burlarse o asustarse por su cabello tan particular

- ¡Sakura date prisa! – la llamo Sasuke desde afuera del baño

-¡ya voy Sasuke! – le grito harta. Su madre le mando a comprar algunas cosas y como Sasuke tiene auto le pidio que la acompañara.

Salió del baño, tomo el dinero y partieron al supermercado.

El auto iba en silencio por lo que Sakura decidió poner un poco de música

-si vas a poner música, que sea algo decente – reclamo el moreno apagando la radio

-es pegajosa… - se excusó la pelirosa encogiendo los hombros

-hmp…

Llegaron al supermercado, tomaron un carro y compraron todo lo que Mikoto les pidió.

-mira Sakura, es perfecto para ti – se burló Sasuke apuntando hacia la guardería del recinto

-¡oye!- le dijo Sakura golpeándolo en el hombro – tengo dieciséis no seis años

-como sea, aun pareces una niña molesta, no sé cómo es que tienes novio – se burló el azabache aunque solo quería saber si tenía novio o no

- no tengo…- dijo algo apenada Sakura y Sasuke sonrió internamente.

-me lo imaginaba, no eres más que una molestia… - le susurro pasando por su lado tomando las bolsas de mercadería.

Llegaron a casa luego de 20 minutos.

-¡mama! – llamo Sakura al no ver a nadie en casa

-deja ya de gritar, es obvio que no hay nadie… molesta- gruño Sasuke subiendo las escaleras.

Sakura se dirigió a la cocina ignorando los insultos del azabache y comenzó a acomodar los utensilios comprados. Luego de organizar todo, subió y tomo una ducha de agua tibia relajando sus músculos, cepillo su cabello rápidamente y se colocó la camisa de Sasuke, acostumbraba de pequeña a dormir con camisas de su padre y cuando este murió y Mikoto volvió a casarse vio que Sasuke no ocupaba algunas así que la dejo como pijama.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente por un vaso de agua. Tranquilamente los bebía, se dio la vuelta para llevar el vaso a la habitación pero choco con algo duro que ocasiono que el vaso de agua se derramara en la camiseta que la cubría.

-demonios…- susurro algo molesta al ver que estaba empapada

-a Mikoto no le gustaría escuchar a su bebé hablando con groserías… - la voz del azabache inundo la estancia hasta llegar a los oídos de la peli rosa.

-¡Sasuke! Me asustaste…- suspiro algo aliviada al ver que era solo el idiota de su hermanastro, pero su alivio duro poco al ver como Sasuke la miraba descaradamente de pies a cabeza y retrocedió cuando el dio un paso hasta su cuerpo

-¿acaso no es esa mi camisa? – le pregunto el pelinegro arqueando una ceja haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha.

-yo… es que no la ocupabas…- trato de excusarse por su atrevimiento.

-devuélvemela – le susurro al oído y Sakura se sobresaltó ante la cercanía que tenían sus cuerpos

-s-si yo te la de-devolveré… - tartamudeo y se escabullo de entre sus brazos. Rápidamente camino hacia la puerta de la habitación pero se tensó al sentir los brazos de Sasuke rodearla por la espalda

Su respiración chocaba en el femenino cuello de la peli rosa, los largos dedos de Sasuke apartaron el húmedo cabello de la chica para poder tener mejor acceso a su níveo cuello.

-hueles bien…- le susurro y sonrió al sentirla suspirar.

-si…si es una de tus bromas, no me gusta nada – dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-me parece que a tu cuerpo si le gusta – dijo olfateando su cabello y llenando sus fosas nasales con el olor tan peculiar que desprendía Sakura.

-somos hermanos… - le informo la susodicha, sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar y es que ese sentimiento para ella era totalmente nuevo, su cercanía no le disgustaba es más, quería sentirlo mucho más cerca.

-hermanastro – le corrigió el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño – no tenemos ningún tipo de lazo sanguíneo – sus manos pasaron de la pequeña cintura de la chica a sus pecho, este los tomo sin ninguna vacilación y sonrió al ver a Sakura arquearse contra su pecho.

Durante un rato estuvo masajeando sus senos sobre la tela de la camisa hasta que una de sus manos se coló por dentro de la tela y rozo el erecto pezón de Sakura.

Ah… - gimoteo Sakura y abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que salió de su boca - ¡no! – grito y se separó abruptamente del azabache – no… no podemos, no debemos, mi mama ella… ella no se lo merece y yo… - su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de agua dejando caer lagrimas sin poder reprimirlas. Sasuke quien la miraba sorprendido suspiro, sabía que aquello no estaba del todo bien pero es que joder, era hombre, al verla con su camisa y mojada por el vaso de agua no pudo con la tentación.

La primera vez que vio a Sakura pensó que era molesta pero eso no le quita lo hermosa, siempre la molestaba por su cuerpo pero más de una vez se sorprendió mirando sus contorneadas piernas, su escote nada pronunciado o su rostro tan inocente y puro.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y sonrió

-olvida todo eso por un día… - sus miradas se conectaron y Sasuke noto la duda en los ojos jades de la peli rosa. Con el dorso de su masculina mano limpio el rastro de agua que bajaba por sus sonrosadas mejillas y la beso.

El beso era con pasión y deseo, al principio Sakura no le correspondió solo dejo que la besara pero al sentir los tibio y fuertes brazos de Sasuke rodear su cintura automáticamente sus manos rodearon el grueso cuello del azabache correspondiendo al fogoso encuentro entre sus labios.

Sasuke paso la lengua por el labio inferior de la muchacha pidiendo permiso para adentrarse y tímidamente esta entreabrió sus labios para darle la bienvenida a su cavidad bucal. Se separaron después de un rato por la falta de oxígeno y Sasuke sonrió orgulloso al ver las sonrojadas mejillas de ella y sus labios hinchados y rojizos producto del salvaje beso.

Su respiración era errática y dificultosa, Sasuke no se hizo esperar y rápidamente la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo y la volvió a besar pero esta vez más lentamente.

Sakura como podía trataba de responder a los fogosos besos que le daba Sasuke y eso la avergonzaba, no era como si nunca hubiera dado un beso pero nunca había dado uno tan… intimo. Nuevamente en busca de oxigeno lo empujo levemente para cortar el beso encontrándose con la penetrante mirada del azabache.

-no sabes besar… -se burló Sasuke y la chica abrió los ojos sonrojada y sorprendida

-lo…lo siento- se disculpó y Sasuke la apretó contra su cuerpo

- yo te enseñare a besar… y a hacer otras cosas- Sakura soltó un suspiro al tenerlo tan cerca, quería mas y eso le asustaba.

Sasuke se acercó a su rostro sin llegar a rosar sus labios esperando a que ella tomara la iniciativa.

Temblorosamente una nerviosa Sakura miro los labios del azabache y los atrapo en un tímido beso apretando más su cuerpo al del chico y este la tomo fuertemente por los muslos enroscando las esbeltas piernas de la chica en su cintura buscando más fricción entre sus cuerpo.

-S-sasuke kun…- gimió ante la acción, lejos de desagradarle quería que siguiera.

-quiero hacerte el amor, Sakura- le dijo el azabache mirándola directamente a sus ojos, ante las palabras Sakura tembló de nerviosismo y excitación y corrió su mirada hacia otra dirección.

Sasuke ante su respuesta empujo sus caderas nuevamente simulando una penetración

-ah…. – suspiro bajito ante la acción, el azabache se escondió entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro

-quiero hacerte el amor- volvió a repetir cerca de su oído, la lengua de Sasuke recorrió el suave cuello de Sakura y esta suspiro.

Con algo de temor Sakura acerco su cara al cuello de Sasuke y lo beso subiendo por su barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios donde con algo de timidez pero también de desesperación lo beso entreabriendo sus labios.

Sasuke que no se hizo de rogar correspondió encantado al beso y tomo uno de los senos de la chica estrujándolos haciéndola saltar levemente cuando interno su mano bajo la camisa.

El chico desabotono la camisa de apoco y sonrió cuando vio que ella no llevaba brazier.

Algo cohibida Sakura se tapó y miro hacia otro lado sintiendo como si su cuerpo estuviera a punto de explotar.

Los largos dedos de Sasuke delinearon con lentitud los pezones de la chica haciéndola suspirar.

-Sasuke…. Kun, ma-mama puede llegar, ¡ah! – gimió cuando sintió como los dedos del pelinegro piñizcaban con fuerza sus erectos pezones.

-sh… - la callo y metió uno de sus senos en su boca

-¡por kami! –gimió Sakura ante la placentera sensación. Sin darse cuenta sus caderas se movieron contra las de Sasuke haciéndolo gruñir.

-lo…lo siento yo…- apenada y sorprendida por su acción quiso separarse del cuerpo del azabache más este la sujeto con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-hazlo de nuevo…- ronroneo Sasuke contra su cuello.

Suspirando la peli rosa volvió a mover sus caderas sacando un sonoro suspiro de ambos…

-Sasuke-kun… se…se siento bien ah… - la muchacha cerro los ojos fuertemente ante el espiral de sensaciones que sobrepasaba su lógica.

El azabache la sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y comenzó a dejar húmedos besos desde su cuello hasta llegar a su ombligo donde la obligo a recostarse totalmente sobre la superficie de madera sacando sus bragas, dejándola totalmente expuesta a él.

Abrió las níveas piernas de Sakura con algo de fuerza por la resistencia de la chica y se acomodó entre ella pasando sus agiles dedos por entre los pliegues de sus labios vaginales.

-ah…- gimió Sakura y se arqueo cuando la lengua de Sasuke sustituyo sus dedos. Sus caderas por acto reflejo se movían al compás de las embestidas que le daba la lengua del azabache, con una de sus manos acaricio el oscuro cabello del chico y lo acerco más hacia su centro sintiendo como este explotaba.

Agitada y sin fuerzas en las piernas atrajo como pudo a Sasuke hasta sus labios sacándole la camisa tan rápido como sus dedos le permitieran. Tomo valor y con algo de duda se sentó sobre Sasuke mirándolo algo sonrojada y beso su cuello tímidamente mientras sus manos acariciaban lentamente su pecho y abdomen marcado, cuando sus manos llegaron al botón de jeans suspiro nerviosa y lo bajo junto al bóxer de color plomo sorprendiéndose al ver el gran "amigo" que tenía Sasuke. Este arrogantemente sonrió al ver la cara de la chica.

Ambos gimieron cuando Sakura se posiciono sobre el duro miembro del azabache y bajando de una sola estocada se auto penetró sintiendo como si su cuerpo se partiera en dos.

-¡Sakura! – la sensación de estar dentro de ella era cálida y además muy apretado. Quería moverse y embestirla con todas sus fuerzas.

Tomo las caderas de Sakura e hizo que subiera y bajara rápidamente sobre su miembro erecto

-auch…es-espera – se quejó la muchacha ante el insoportable ardor que le provoco el movimiento de Sasuke.

-¿eres… virgen? – pregunto el pelinegro al ver las lágrimas de dolor en sus mejillas

-s-sisi – respondió apenada. Al auto penetrarse tan rápidamente no le había dado tiempo al muchacho de darse cuenta cuando rompía su himen.

-¿estás bien…? – pregunto al darse cuenta de que la había lastimado

-si… solo… solo necesito acostumbrarme- susurro enterrando las uñas en la espalda del azabache.

Con un movimiento lento y pausado Sakura trato de moverse pero las manos de Sasuke la pararon.

-espera un minuto más Sakura…- la voz ronca de Sasuke no pudo ocultar un deje de preocupación por la peli rosa y con mucho cuidado la beso haciéndola subir nuevamente a lo largo de su miembro.

Sakura quien se afirmaba de los anchos hombros de sasuke suspiro cuando sintio sus paredes rozaban el miembro del chico y ante la acción Sasuke la hizo bajar un poco más rápido.

-Sa-sakura… - suspiro Sasuke.

Con más rapidez las manos de Sasuke la hacían subir y bajar haciendo rebotar los pechos ante la penetrante mirada del azabache. Los movimientos se hicieron más intensos hasta que sintieron como explotaban el uno al otro.

Exhaustos, Sakura sonrió cansa aun sobre el muchacho, con algo de esfuerzo quiso levantarse pero las manos de Sasuke que aun reposaban sobre sus caderas la detuvieron.

-quédate así, no me molesta – Sakura sonrió ante lo tierno que sonaba eso viniendo de Sasuke.

-¿te lastime? – volvió a preguntar algo preocupado.

-no, estoy bien – respondió algo avergonzada

-aun te sonrojas después de todo lo que hicimos…-se burló el chico y la peli rosa se sonrojo mas

-tu camisa está en el suelo…- le informo Sakura al recordar del porque terminaron así. Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-te la doy con la condición de que me dejes sacártela de nuevo – le ronroneo en el oído y Sakura rio más fuerte

-tal vez Sasuke- kun – lo miro y se besaron.

Después de todo Sakura no era tan molesta y Sasuke no era un completo idiota


End file.
